Talk:King of West Algarve
Perhaps an Unnamed Characters category? Him, Tortured Feldwebel, optician . . . Turtle Fan 23:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I've been toying with this idea. TR 01:54, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well toy away. It's up and running. ::I added Hitler because he's not named in his TL-191 cameo. ::Now I seem to recall a scene in StB when Bagnall and Co are going home by trekking across the Soviet Union. In Estonia they come under fire from some group of hotheads. They're like "What the hell are you doing?" and the hotheads' leader yells "You're working for Mr X name, aren't you?" The leader is then known as the anti-Mr X nameite. That would be a cool article for this category, but I'm looking at the scene where they're in Estonia and the exchange I've described does not take place. Does this sound at all familiar to you? Turtle Fan 02:12, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Interesting that one of Swemmel's criteria was that the King of West Algarve be someone whose military credentials in Algarve's service were impeccable, while Ulbricht was the exact opposite. As was Adenauer. A great deal of thought seems to have gone into Cottbus's policy on choosing a replacement. Kuusamo and Lagoas, on the other hand, gave it to Mezentio's brother, who was next in line anyway. How fucking lazy can you get? And why choose someone who'd been committed to the enemy? Maybe it was an invocation of that Vichy functionary in North Africa whom the Anglo-Americans allowed to stay in office after they took over his territory. Turtle Fan 20:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) IFiMT This guy and Stanley Owana Laanui both got the throne of a puppet kingdom only after at least one other person turned it down. Stanley got it after that old lady whose name escapes me at the moment declared she'd be too independent for the Japs' liking. The second choice for the kingship of West Algarve had turned it down for the same reason. Have we got an IFiMT? :Arguably, although I suspect if we did our homework, it's a common theme in OTL, as well. TR 20:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe. I'm racking my brain and having a hard time coming up with anyone. Frederick Augustus, Duke of Warsaw, perhaps? It wasn't quite the same thing but it came fairly close. ::I can think of the opposite example, of nationalist leaders trying to attract foreign monarchs so that great powers would support their fledgling kingdoms. William the Silent, Haakon VII of Norway. . . . Turtle Fan 21:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if we can come up with more, let's add it. TR 21:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Stalin ordered the NKVD to help Choibalsan overthrow his predecessor because he too was too independent. But that's historical, not a story element Turtledove wrote; in fact, he didn't invoke it at all. And it's not too closely analogous a situation anyway. But we've still got two I can think of and I'm sure more will come up as I mull it over. Turtle Fan 18:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Almost exactly one year later, it hasn't. However, reading this article made me think "Ooh, the same thing happened in Hawaii! Let's call that IFiMT!" Turtle Fan 16:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC)